Gudsonen
by Solsken
Summary: AU. NO-MAGIC! När Harry plötsligt blir föräldralös finns Sirius där för att plocka upp spillrorna. Men livet som gudson till en av landets mest ökända advokater är inte alltid så lätt. Överbeskyddande gudfar, ny skola, nya vänner, livvakter, mediabevakning och Sirius konkurenter och fiender gör tillvaron osäker.


Harry kände hur tårarna rann nedför hans kinder men kunde inte förmå sig att torka bort dem. Om det inte vore för den stadiga handen runt hans axel så var han rätt säker på att han skulle kollapsat för länge sedan. Sirius stog bredvid honom som en stöttande mur medans de båda såg hur kistorna långsamt sänktes ner i marken. Kistorna som innehöll kropparna av James och Lily Potter. Harrys föräldrar. Harrys döda föräldrar och Sirius döda bästa vänner.

Det var nu lite över en vecka sedan polisen hade hämtat Harry från skolan och kört honom raka vägen till sjukhuset där beskedet kom att båda hans föräldrar hade råkat ut för en bilolycka och omkommit. Omständigheterna kring olyckan var ännu inte helt klarlagda, polisen visste inte varför James helt plötsligt girat över på fel vägbana och kolliderat med en mötande lastbil. De visste däremot att döden inträffat omedelbart för båda vilket var en klen tröst, de hade åtminstone inte känt någon smärta vid smällen.

Med båda föräldrarna döda och inga far eller morföräldrar i livet gick vårdnaden om fjortonåriga Harry Potter över till hans gudfar Sirius Black. Sirius var en gammal barndomsvän till James och stog familjen Potter mycket nära. Trotts att han sedan Harry var mycket liten var bosatt i New York medans familjen bodde i London så hade Sirius varit en regelbunden gäst och alltid varit där vid högtider och speciella tillfällen. När Sirius fick beskedet om föräldrarna Potters död befann han sig i London åtta timmar senare för att ta hans om sin sönderfallande gudson.

Harry hade aldrig sett Sirius som något annat än en bror till sin far. En farbror som kom med spännande presenter och berättade underhållande historier om sin egen barndom. En vuxen som han kunde prata om alla pinsamma tonårsproblem som han inte ville fråga sina föräldrar om. Och från och med nu skulle de bo tillsammans.

Sirius stängde av spisen och tog kastrullen med kokande vatten från plattan. Försiktigt hällde han vattnet i de väntande tekopparna på diskbänken och kände genast hur aromen från tepåsarna steg i näsan. Långsamt tog han upp kopparna och vände sig emot köksbordet där hans gudson satt ihopsjunken på en stol med ett hjärtkrossat utryck i ansiktet. Han placerade en av kopparna framför Harry och satte sig sedan ned på stolen bredvid honom.

"Harry…" började han med låg röst. "Vi måste prata om det här nu".

Harry snörvlade lite och blinkade. Med rödgråtna ögon såg han upp på sin gudfar. "Jag vill inte bli lämnad här ensam", viskade han.

"Du skulle inte vara ensam, Harry", försäkrade Sirius. "Lilys syster-"

"Nej!" utbrast Harry högt. "Hon hatar mig! Hon har alltid hatat mig!" Tårarna som han trodde för länge sedan tagit slut började igen stiga i ögonen.

"Hon hatar dig inte, Harry".

"Jo, det gör hon! Hon kom inte ens på begravningen! Och morbror Vernon är så elak! Han skriker alltid åt m-mig!" Harrys röst bröts av nya snyftningar och han torkade snabbt bort tårarna med tröjärmen.

"Okej, okej, ta det lugnt", mumlade Sirius och strök Harry över huvudet med handen i en lugnande gest. "Jag visste inte att relationen var så dålig".

De satt tysta en stund och Harry försökte sig på att dricka lite av teet trotts att det fortfarande var skållhet. Efter en stund bröt Sirius tystnaden igen.

"Vad vill du göra, Harry? Vill du stanna här?"

"Jag vill bo med dig", svarade Harry direkt.

"Även om det betyder att du måste flytta till andra sidan jorden?"

Harry nickade och såg osäkert på Sirius. "Du… Du lovad att… "

Sirius nickade och log. "Jag försöker inte bli av med dig, Harry. Jag vill inget hellre än att du ska komma och bo med mig i New York, jag vill bara försäkra mig om att det är det du också vill. Vi kan ordna så att du kan stanna här och gå klart skolan med dina gamla vänner".

"Men du kan inte stanna här", konstaterade Harry.

Sirius skakade på huvudet. "Nej, det kan jag inte".

"Då vill jag flytta med dig", sade Harry med mer beslutsamhet på rösten.

Sirius log och kände hur hjärtat blev en aningens större av ömhet. Sedan kom verkligheten tillbaka och fick honom att sucka tungt. "Harry…" började han och vägde sina ord noga. "Vet du vad jag har för arbete?"

"Advokat?" frågade Harry osäkert. Sirius arbete var något som aldrig kom på tal under de otaliga besöken hos familjen Potter, men han kunde svagt minnas att Sirius pratat om åklagare och domare så advokat vore en logisk gissning.

Sirius nickade. "Jag är en försvars advokat. Vet du vad det innebär?"

"Att du försvarar personer?"

"Det stämmer. Om någon blir anklagad för ett brott så är det upp till mig att försvara deras rättigheter. Alla kan bli anklagade för brott, även oskyldiga. Därför är det viktigt att någon tar på sig jobbet att försvara dem i domstol. Förstår du?"

Harry nickade långsamt. "Så du… försvarar även… elaka människor?" frågade han osäkert. "Människor som förtjänar fängelse?"

"Ja", svarade Sirius utan att tveka. "Harry, jag ska vara totalt ärlig mot dig. Jag är en av de högst betalda försvarsadvokaterna i New York och jag är mycket skicklig i mitt arbete. Jag kan inte ljuga och säga att det bara är oskyldiga människor som jag sett till fått en friande dom och det går säkert flera kriminella lösa på gatorna på grund av mig. Jag har dock aldrig tagit emot mutor, fabricerat bevis eller tagit emot falska vittnes uppgifter. Jag vill gärna tro att jag är en god person och det jag gör hjälper fler personer än de rötägg som lyckas slinka igenom nätet".

"Du är en god person, Sirius", sade Harry tyst.

Sirius log och rufsade till Harrys hår. "Tack, Harry". Sedan drog han handen genom sitt eget hår. "Det du måste förstå innan du beslutar dig för att flytta med mig är att jag är en väldigt välbevakad person, i både media och sociala kretsar. Det kommer automatiskt tillsammans med stora pengar och inflytesrika kunder. Jag har fått dödshot ett antal gånger och har privatanställda vakter kring huset jag bor i. Media är en ständig nål i ögat och de kan bli riktigt påträngande under stora, uppmärksammade fall. Jag vill att du ska vara medveten om att om du flyttar med mig, så kommer jag att göra mitt absolut bästa för att hålla dig så långt borta från tidningarna som möjligt… men det är inte säkert att det håller i längden. Du kan behöva livvakter vid tillfällen och din frihet kan ibland vara begränsad av säkerhetsskäl". Sirius avbröt sig när han såg att Harry började skaka på huvudet. Han kände hur hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på honom och försökte hålla ansiktsuttrycket neutralt. Han hade bestämt sig ända sedan han fick höra om James död att det var Harrys beslut att fatta om han ville bli indragen i Sirius värld eller inte. Sirius skulle respektera sin gudsons beslut, vad han än beslöt sig för.

"Jag bryr mig inte", sade Harry lågt och fortsatte att skaka på huvudet. Han såg Sirius rakt i ögonen med en nästan desperat blick. "Jag bryr mig inte om allt det där! Jag vill bara stanna hos dig".

Innan Sirius hann öppna munnen på nytt hade Harry flugit upp från stolen och slängt armarna om hans hals. Sirius blev så överraskad att hans rygg slog emot ryggstödet till träsoffan han satt på innan han återfann balansen. Harry begravde ansiktet mot Sirius hals och började snyfta okontrollerat igen.

"Snälla, jag vill bara stanna hos dig", grät han och höll hårt runt den enda livlinan han hade.

Sirius strök Harry över bakhuvudet och över ryggen, höll honom nära intill sig och kysste hans huvud. "Självklart ska du stanna hos mig om det är det du vill. Jag lovar att du får stanna hos mig", visade han lugnande.

Och så blev det. Harry Potter och Sirius Black satt på ett flygplan på väg mot New York redan dagen efter.


End file.
